


Why Do You Have Blood On You?

by Avynn_Marie



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, F/M, Murder, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avynn_Marie/pseuds/Avynn_Marie
Summary: Prompt Challenge from Tumblr account





	Why Do You Have Blood On You?

 

***

 

Your hands shook violently as you paced the front hallway of your house.  Wringing your hands together in an attempt to still them, you glanced up at the clock.  

 

8:30

 

Tig should be coming home any minute.  

 

You let out a shaky breath through clenched teeth as you continued your back and forth trek on the hardwood.  Your mind was a wild blur of near hysteria. Just as you began to spiral out of control you heard Tig’s Harley pull in the driveway.  Your steps halted and you spun, lunging for the door and yanking it open. The cool evening air nipped at your legs as you stumbled off the porch towards the driveway.

 

Tig looked up as he dismounted, the sudden movement catching him off guard.  He looked quizzically as you came across the yard in nothing but a tank top and panties.  His face turned cold as he strode quickly to meet you, placing his hands on your shoulders to stop you in front of him.  His eyes glued to your tank top. 

 

“Jesus, Y/N!  What...Where are you hurt?!”  His hands released your shoulders as he lifted the front of your tank, searching for wounds.  

 

“It...It's not mine.”  You whispered weakly, afraid to speak any louder.

 

Tig’s blue eyes bore into you as he took your head in his hands, his calloused palms warm against your cheeks.  Seeing the panic in your gaze he took a breath and ducked to be level with you.

 

“Baby girl.”  His voice was soft but firm.  “ **Why do you have blood on you?** ”

 

And just like that, the small barrier your mind had put up to guard you against the previous events came crashing down.  The floodgates opened and your body went numb. You dug your hands into Tig’s kutte as your knees threatened to give way.  Your breaths came in gasps as shuddered sobs broke from your chest. 

 

“He-He was i-in the house al-ready.”  You stared at Tig’s chest as the memories played in front of your eyes.  “He...I…” You forced yourself to take a deep breath as you began to quickly recount what happened.  

 

 

> _ You hummed lightly as you made your way down the hall into the bedroom.  Tig should be home in about 20 minutes and you were planning to surprise him with a new lingerie set you’d picked up.  You smiled to yourself as you picked up the black lace set and took it to the master bath, tossing your phone onto the bed as you passed.  You were just about to enter the bathroom when a floorboard creaked behind you, halting you instantly. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Your heart pounded against your ribs as you slowly turned towards the noise.  Just as you turned, a large mass moved from across the room directly towards you.  Your heart stopped as you screamed. Instinct kicked in and you dove to the nightstand, desperate to get to the handgun. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ But you weren’t fast enough.   _
> 
>  
> 
> _ The man grabbed you from behind, yanking you back as you kicked and screamed.  He turned and threw you into the dresser, your head slamming into the dense wood.  Dazed from the impact, you crumpled to the hardwood. The man tossed your phone onto the floor beside you, crushing loudly it beneath his boot.   _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “No calling lover boy now.  Don’t want to spoil our fun do you?” _
> 
>  
> 
> _ You raised yourself to your hands and knees, trying desperately to stop the room from spinning as you focused on the woodgrain beneath you.   _
> 
>  
> 
> _ That’s when you saw it. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ The impact with the dresser caused some items to fall from the top of it. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ One of the items being a pair of scissors you’d used earlier to cut the price tags off of the lingerie set. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ You were about to reach for them when the man kicked your stomach, sending you onto your back.  You cried out as he straddled you, pinning your arms above your head with one hand.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Now, you be a good girl and this won’t hurt...much.”  The man snickered above you as his free hand traveled under your tank top.   _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Fear and rage burned inside of you as the man continued to roam your body.  Survival took over and you turned your head, sinking your teeth into the man’s forearm.  The man howled in pain, his hand releasing your wrists and you twisted to the side. Your hand grasped around the scissors and in one swift motion you turned and jammed them into the center of the man’s chest.  His eyes went wide, mouth agape as you yanked the shears from his body. Blood spurted out as he slumped down on top of you, his breath leaving his body in one final sputtered groan.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ You stared up at the ceiling for several moments.  Your mind reeling. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ What did you just do… _
> 
>  
> 
> _ You just killed a man! _
> 
>  
> 
> _ You’re a murderer! _
> 
>  
> 
> _ His blood is all over you! _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Your heart rate quickened and your breathing came in deep gasps.  You moved, shoving his body off of you and staggered to your feet.  The scissors dropped from your fingertips and clattered to the floor as you stared at the man whose life you just ended.   _
> 
>   
>    
> 

“I killed him, Tig.  I killed him. I killed him.”  Your voice grew to a hollow whine as you crumbled into Tig’s chest.

 

“Hey.  Baby. Shh.”  Tig wrapped his arms around you and glanced around at the neighborhood for prying eyes before pulling back from you.  “Hey, sweetheart.  **Calm down.  Just look at me** ,”  He lifted your chin, forcing you to meet his gaze.  “ **Everything is going to be alright.  I promise** .”

 

His reassuring gaze calmed you.  He was right.  He and the guys would be able to take care of this with no blowback on you...even though it was self-defense.  You nodded and calmed your breathing.

 

“There’s my girl.”  Tig smiled at you as he thumbed away your tears.  “Alright, we’re going to go inside and get you cleaned up.  I’m going to call the guys and then we’ll go stay at the clubhouse tonight.   Okay?”

 

“Okay.”  You whispered as Tig brought you close and kissed your forehead.  

 

***

 

Tig had taken you to the hallway bathroom and helped you clean up and get into some fresh clothes.  He’d called the guys while he packed a bag for you, keeping you clear of the bedroom, not wanting to cause more shock than you’d already experienced.  He’d led you out to the living room, sitting on the couch and motioning you to his lap. You eased down into his embrace, draping your legs across him and folding yourself into his chest.  You tucked your head into his neck as his arms wrapped around you, pulling you even closer as he nuzzled into your hair.

 

“You doing okay, baby?”  His voice vibrating through your body steadied your nerves.

 

You nodded.  “Better now. The shock is starting to wear off some.”

 

“That’s good.  You’re gonna’ be alright, babe.”  He gazed softly down at you as he gently rubbed circles on your back.  “The guys’ll be here soon. Then I’ll get you outta here.”

 

You nodded against his chest, slowly breathing in his familiar scent of leather and whiskey mixed with gunpowder.  Being in Tig’s arms was your safe haven. You always felt protected and calm whenever he held you. You closed your eyes as you felt your nervousness subside.  The steady beat of his heart beneath you soon lulled you away, exhaustion wrapping you in its warm, dark blanket.


End file.
